The Caretaker in Sorrow Tower
by games81
Summary: At Argus Filches retirement, a young American relative has taken his place. Harry and Draco have finally been pushed to their limit and broken. Its up to friends and family to put them back together again. Trigger warning for talk of suicide, suicide attempts, foul language, comedy and action.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Today was a great day to upload this story, Today is my birthday as well as Harry Potter's birthday. What better day to do it. Helpful critics are welcome. Did you ever hear the joke about the dyslexic that tried to write a fanfiction story. I'll tell you the rest of the joke when the story is done. And we'll find out if it was funny. Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Harry Potter.

Chapter One: Starting off at a Dead Run

Neville Longbottom was running faster than he ever had run in his entire life. He was tearing down the halls of Hogwarts. It was dark, the castle was quiet as he ran. When he reached the point where he thought he couldn't go anymore. He leaned his head down more and went even faster. He had thought he had transformed into a dragon because every single breath he took in felt like fire. Because today was the day. He had just found out moments ago that Harry Potter had finally spoke. And the words he decided to say were, okay Ginny. that was enough for Neville to run, And Ron, Ron just sat there and watched Harry leave. He hadn't talked in months. He barely ate he barely slept. And now one week into their sixth year it finally happened.

Neville had never been this scared in his entire life. Even with the debacle at the ministry. Harry hadn't said a word since leaving Dumbledore's office after that incident. After watching Sirius Black fall into the veil. But now, Neville was screaming in his own mind don't you dare Harry don't you dare I'll never forgive you don't you dare. He was almost there, just a little bit further he could see the base of the tower now. And the heavy wooden door was open, damn it was open.

Neville's blood ran cold. Neville could see someone else running towards him it was Blaise Zabini from Slytherin.. They both slid to a stop and looked at the door and then at each other.

Blaze pointed at the stairs and said "Draco"

Neville nodded "Harry"

Blaze looked back at Neville his voice terrified. " Oh, fuck"

The race was on to the top the staircase with all of its twists and turns seem to go on forever. Neville's blood had been replaced with acid he just knew it he could feel it burning through his veins he was almost to the top. And Blaze had matched him step for step. As they approached the top of the staircase they could hear the screaming the shouting how had the rest of Hogwarts not woken up to this cacophony of sound. they were there they had made it ,to the top sliding through the doorway together in the middle of the tower and they can see Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy standing on the ramparts. As if it was perfectly normal to stand On the railing overlooking the Black Lake and the jagged rocks below. After all, this is only Hogwarts is second highest tower. And they had no fear Pointing and screaming at each other. Blaze and Neville froze instantly. Too shocked to move, at the sight in front of them. They were both crying and screaming they were both pointing in waving their arms around.

Neville was speechless from the things that were being said. The twisted confessions being yelled back and forth between the two of them. Then Neville snapped out of it, "Harry come on Harry just look at me. I'm right here come on mate. Just look I'm right here,"

Blaze and Neville were talking over each other, trying to get their friends attention. to no avail they kept looking over the edge they kept yelling at each other they kept doing everything but looking at them. blazes pleas for Draco to look at him had become so loud next to Neville he couldn't hear what they were saying anymore. and then the two boys on the ledge stop talking they froze. for a split second Neville thought this was all over and they were going to get down, and then Neville heard the last part of what Harry was saying.

" I hope there's not a next time."

Caretakers Quarters-

His alarm was going off, a small compass was vibrating and making sounds, like a bird in a dive about to strike its prey. As the bed sheets were tossed around a hand sneaked out from under the covers blindly grabbing at the table, he grab the compass, that was sitting next to four wands and shook it. And the vibrating and screeching had stopped, definitely too early for this. He glanced over at his watch, it was 6 o'clock in the evening. Way way too early for this, he didn't start making his rounds until 11 o'clock at night. As he looked down at the compass. Where North should have been, in red lettering it said headmasters office. Well that's not a good sign,.

"I'm going to kill my uncle, o it's an easy job. Just have to patrol the castle at night. Nothing to it really, you'll get to use your abilities . It's nothing like the work you're doing now. Just have to deal with a bunch of brats every now and then sneaking out. Yeah definitely going to kill my uncle. But should it be quick and painless or should I draw it out those are the major questions here. It seems such a shame that he retired and then here I go and having to kill him off . Oh poor old uncle al , you do not know what is coming for you ," as he said with a chuckle and a low growl as he stretched in bed ."its too damn early. Three months into the job and I think I might go crazy. Great I'm talking to myself, not a good sign. Well I guess this means I have to get up, but I don't want to get up. Yep poor uncle dearest will die slow and painfully."

As he looked at himself in the mirror, he realized he was getting a bit pale. Working all these night shifts may not be the greatest thing for me. I May have to get out a little more. As he stared at his reflection in the mirror before he got ready to leave his bedroom. He started his last minute check . His two best knives were strapped to the center of his back above his waistline. A small knife in each one of his black combat boots. Holding up his black slacks, was his favorite black snakeskin belt. Grey button up shirt, and two black leather wrist guards underneath the shirt. And finally last but not least were two rings one on his right hand and one On his left. one black one white. The black ring where someone may set a stone, what at first glance would look like a thorn from a rose sticking up and directly out of the ring. It was designed to do one thing and one thing only. To draw blood, However the white ring on his left hand. Had a long white rectangle on top with the design of a staff with two coiled serpents on it, going from knuckle to knuckle on his middle finger. And its purpose was to heal. And, Yep that looks like everything, as he grabbed his black spider silk trench coat. With a hidden compartment for his short sword." Well I finally feel ready, to do pretty much absolutely nothing. Yep pretty much nothing , just chase a couple kids around. I wonder if the boredom of this job will kill me before I get a hold of my uncle. Well better go see what the headmaster wants."

Once he got to the Headmasters office and stepped in through the door he stood up straight.

" O there you are my boy let me introduce you to Hermione Granger, and Ginny Weasley. Apparently we're missing several students," He paused. " Ginny Hermione let me formally introduce you to, Argus Filch's nephew, he's from America Ladies , this is John Doe,"

Hermione looked at this young American he seemed the total opposite of Professor Snape in so many ways despite being the same height. John Doe was easy going. had a big smile on his face and put you at ease , His black hair was spiked up in all different directions. He was very muscular and she could see why the other girls have not stopped talking about him .

"well ladies it's nice to meet you."

Before anyone could say anything Hermione Granger looked at him and said" I've never been introduced to a dead man before."

The look on all the professors faces was comical.

McGonagall broke the silence. " how dare you. Miss Granger!"

Severus Snape raised an eyebrow.

And Albus Dumbledore laughed.

John spoke up " its okay Professor McGonagall it's kind of an inside joke. When the Muggles find a dead man and they do not know his identity. They name him John Doe. No matter the age, and if you're a woman they name you Jane Doe. " he paused. "And headmaster I've told you before, please introduce me as Johnny. Every time I hear John Doe I am always looking for my father."

the headmaster was smiling " I will try to remember that in the future, care to have a seat."

" Don't mind if I do."

" John I mean Johnny care for a lemon drop?"

" No thank you head master. "

As Johnny sat down the headmaster said " it appears that we have lost Several students two from Slytherin house, two from Gryffindor "

"Let me take a wild guess headmaster, you're missing Harry Potter , Draco Malfoy , Blaise zambini and Neville Longbottom." Johnny asked.

The headmaster nodded. " yes that's right . That's exactly right. That's exactly who we are missing. We know there somewhere in the castle but we just can't find them. But how did you? Well I found them headmaster, they're perfectly safe. I do believe they're all taking a nap."

" A nap?" repeated the headmaster.

"Yes a nap." repeated Johnny,

"I don't believe you" Ginny Weasley shouted " I can't believe you, do you think this is some sort of joke, do you know what happens when Harry Potter goes missing, something aweful must have happened, we have to find them."

Johnny looked over towards her, he said in a soft voice "miss Weasley if you're going to call me a liar. Do me the courtesy of looking me in the eye." His tone seemed a little harsh to her, but in a way he knew she helped cause this,

Ginny was cowed instantly and looked at the ground.

Johnny instantly said "I'm sorry hadn't had my beauty sleep I'm not really a morning person." As he stared at the three women.

Hermione Granger spoke up "its 6:30 in the evening."

Johnny stated "yes it is it's too early. For someone who wakes up at 10 o'clock at night. And I haven't even had my breakfast yet, so headmaster was there anything else you wish to discuss with me this morning."

" In fact there was, "the headmaster stated softly. And then with a questioning look, stated "you did say a nap".

Johnny smiled and said "yes I did. I'm not sure if they'll be ready for class tomorrow. But they're perfectly safe, if Miss Granger and miss Weasley, would be so kind to leave so we could discuss the other matter. I'm sure you would all like to enjoy the rest of your night."

As Professor McGonagall escorted the two young ladies out the door. Johnny turned his attention back to the headmaster. "What was the other matter you wish to discuss."

" Well it appears someone broke into the hospital wing last night and stole several potions . "

Severus Snape chose that time to speak up, "it was probably Potter."

Johnny was smiling as he looked at Professor Snape. "And you would be wrong." 

Snape with a sarcastic voice said "and how would you know."

Johnny looked away and back to the headmaster. "Because I'm the one who stole them. "

"And just why would you do such a thing. And you did say a nap didn't you. "

"Yes headmaster, four calming potions and three strengthen and potions."

Severus Snape said" if you take those two together it will poison you ,you idiot."

Johnny commented "and that's why they haven't had the strengthening potions yet I'll give it to the boys later tonight."

McGonagall spoke up "please Johnny what happened. In who needed which potion, and where are the boys now. "

"Well, Professor McGonagall the boys are locked in my quarters, a sleep in my guest rooms. The only two doors they do not have access to is my bedroom, and the exits. And all 4 boys's wandz are locked in my bedroom . All 4 boys needed the calming potion. And Neville Longbottom and Blaise Zabini, will probably both need a strengthening potion when they wake up later tonight it appeared to me that Neville and Blaze were suffering from exhaustion. They overtaxed themselves. and one potion for me, Headmaster do you remember when I first came to the castle. I said I did not want my uncles old quarters. and i Pointed to the tallest tower. And said hey I'll take that one, you told me it was occupied. And then I chose the next tallest tower. Do you remember what you told me that tower was called?"

" Sorrow tower" the headmaster whispered.

"That's right headmaster and last night I had company. "

After hearing those words McGonagall turned white and slowly and shakily sat down by Johnny.

The headmaster leaned back in his chair, and Severus Snape just stood there. The headmaster spoke up "well , well so, how bad was it."

" I think you all fail to grasp the gravity," the word gravity seem to echo in the room. "Of this situation,"

the headmaster replied. " that bad."

Johnny gave him a sad smile "No it's worse than you could possibly imagine."

McGonagall whispered, with her eyes downcast she ask "did one of them, you know try to ?"

Johnny Answered her question In a soft sad voice , "what you're trying to ask professor is who went over the edge."

McGonagall shook her head yes,

Johnny said "well professor first off Harry Potter, and. "

Severus Snape gave out a sarcastic laugh "of course it was the golden boy. Self-righteous little, Pratt". Severus thought he heard a clap of thunder, as he went to go look towards the window. He realized he was laying on his back. With Johnny doe's polished boot in the center of his chest a pissed off Jonny standing on him, with to very long knives in each hand.

"Just keep talking professor" Johnny's voice came out as a growl. "You just keep talking, because the more you talk the less I like you."

Professor Dumbledore was standing ,his wand aimed directly at Johnny. "You can put those away now."

Johnny looked at the headmaster he raised one of his knives towards him. "And I suggest you lower your stick, because I haven't even started in on you yet."

McGonagall was standing her wand to her side. "You show the headmaster some respect."

Johnny's voice with deep and vicious as he looked over at her. His eyebrow when up, and a twisted smile came over his face. "Respect is earned not given, and none of you have my respect at this moment. None of you have realized, how royally you have fucked up. And I am here to put my boot in your ass until you fix it." His tone booked no argument.

"No one will be going anywhere near any of those boys without my permission and me present, I don't give a fuck who they think they are. I have bonded with the castle, as my uncle has before me. I gave a oth to protect the castle and everyone in it. So guess what? headmaster,"

Johnny's voice grew into a roar." So this is no longer just a job, I've turned it into a fucking calling."

Albus Dumbledore was Shocked and lowered his wand and Slowly sat back in his chair. "Please my boy let's calm down, and you can explain to us what has happened." Dumbledore quickly realize he was not talking to the easy go lucky young man he was earlier. He was talking to the soldier, that he knew johnny was . Albus Dumbledore knows some men are a shield some men are a sword . And he had heard the stories, and he could see the evidence with his own eyes. Johnny doe was a one man Army. With a nickname like "the calvary" this was a man you didn't want to mess with. And he had just bonded him to the castle Months ago and now that may have been a mistake. And his poor potions professor was just finding out, What kind of man he was dealing with . Everyone froze no one said anything and Johnny did not move off of professors Snape's chest he just stood there. They could see that he was calming down. Finally he took two steps back from Professor Snape, as he stared at Professor Dumbledore. You have royally fucked up. His tone was calm," you don't know how bad it is. And you should all be ashamed, of how little you know."

Albus thought he was going to cry for a moment. And then two tears fell from johnnys eyes. He took another step back, and with a flourish of his knives. And A swish of his trench coat his knives were holstered and he had turned and walked away towards the window wiping his eyes. Albus and Minerva were in shock, as he walked away.

As Severus Snape stood, the words expelliarmus. Rang through the office. Johnny never broke his stride towards the window. Severus Snape was disarmed by the headmaster." Severus I didn't do it for his safety I did it for yours."

The professors were all seated, even Snape. Johnny had been standing at the window for over 10 minutes. And then he finally spoke, headmaster Dumbledore. "Does that pensive the viewers work properly. It looks pretty old,"

Albus was stunned by the silence being broken. "Yes it does my boy, do you know how to use one."

" You'll have to take the memory for me. And see for yourself, there's no way to describe what I saw." Johnny stood there in front of the pensive, with Albus Dumbledore on his right, Minerva on his left and Professor Snape directly across from him.

Dumbledore said "you just have to think of when you want to start the memory . and when you want to end the memory, Try to think about it in as much detail as you can."

The Professor put his want up to Johnny's temple and started to pull out a tendril of light with a flick and a twist of his wrist the substance fell into the bowl. Johnny took a step back and towards the chairs. Dumbledore said" aren't you going to join us, Johnny gave out a sarcastic laugh. I don't want to see it again remember I was there. It's not pretty"

The three professors lean their heads into the bowl to see the memory. They found themselves in the Astronomy Tower. As Johnny was telling a young couple to go back to their dorm. He started down the stairs following along behind. As The couple turned a corner to go one way Johnny went the other. The three professors were following him in there ghost form. Trying to figure out what was going on. Johnny stopped reached into his pocket and pulled out a compass. That was vibrating and making a knocking sound like a woodpecker on a tree . On the compass where West should have been it said in blue letters house guest. Johnny turned and started walking back towards his own quarters. Once again the compass vibrated and let out a small knocking sound again. Johnny walked a little faster, the compass activated again. Johnny looked at it , where North was it said 'unwanted house guest'. The unwanted house guest meant someone was on top of the tower And then Johnny started running . The compass activated again. He glanced at it, unwanted house guest. It activated again ,unwanted house guest, then again, unwanted house guest. Johnny said out loud "what the hell."

And then was running faster, and then slid to a stop in the corridor and said fuck this. He looked up and down the corridor. Turned his thorn ring around, and let, the Thorn ring stabbed the inside of his palm drawing out blood. Johnny put his hand on the stone wall in front of him. And walked into it, and then came out of the wall at the top of the staircase in his personal tower. Johnny took his left hand with his white ring and ran it over the blood on his right hand. Healing the wound And making all of the blood evaporate instantly, he heard screaming and shouting. As Johnny had walked through the wall the professors had come along with him . They could see Johnny standing in the doorway. The closest to him was Neville Longbottom standing in the middle of the room. Beside Blaise Zabini. both boys were standing still in shock at what was being said in front of them. As well as Johnny, Could see up them up on the railing the three professors could see Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy screaming at each other. Screaming out at the world and screaming out all their secrets.

. Blaze and Neville froze instantly. Too shocked to move, at the sight in front of them. They were both crying and screaming they were both pointing in waving their arms around.

"You honestly believe you have it worse than me. Malfoy, that your life is so bad. At least you have a mother and a father.

"Honestly is that what you think you know nothing. Have you seen my father. You don't know how lucky you are, no father is better than a bad father. You just don't get it. You don't know me Potter, I feel tainted by my father's sins, I'm dirty i'm unclean you have no idea what I have to go through. Potter, the Boy Who Lived the chosen one standing up for the light in the right. Anything you do in this world will be justified as the greater good and a necessary evil. And you will be able to wash your hands of it. And go on with the rest of your life. And they've already got their claws into me. By blood by name by association. Oh don't you know he's a Malfoy. Both sides are watching every move I make, telling me how I can help their side. How I should be on the winning side. And both sides have failed to ask me if I even wanted to join in this damn war." As Draco was wiping tears out of his eyes he was pointing at Harry ,"go ahead call me a junior fucking Death Eater again. Maybe there's some people in Hogsmeade that can't hear you. I think we're up high enough, I think the world might even be listening. And I really don't give a shit. Come on Potter let me hear it, say it enough times and maybe I'll even sign up. Get a nice new tattoo and all, I wonder if they will give me vacation days. If I torture and murder enough, you know gotta make that quota. What's Wrong Potter don't like the sound of torture and murder. Oh but you're missing out on a great childhood, dearest daddy would tell me the greatest stories for bedtime. He even used to sing me songs. This is my wand this is for fun, you see the green light you know the jobs done. I mean how could I grow up and not be fucked up after that." Then Draco looked down over the side, and then moved his foot just a little bit more towards the edge.

"Is that how you see me as a self-righteous saint. Daddy told you about the torture I feel so sorry for you. Did your daddy's stick you in the cupboard under the stairs. Because my aunt and uncle did, I honestly think they forgot about me most of the time. Especially around mealtimes, but lucky me I got old enough to learn how to cook and clean. I have more in common with the house elf then I do a wizard. And as for torture, your father and my uncle would get along just fine. In that department, I'm sure they would love to team up, after all I make a great target. My cousin and his friends used to beat me black and blue. And my dearest uncle has a favorite belt. That I'm well acquainted with, growing up I thought my name was either boy or freak. It wasn't until I turned five that they called me Harry. Least you knew your fucking name. And let's not forget about everyone in the world trying to kill me. And if that wasn't bad enough I get everyone around me hurt or killed. It's not like there's no guilt there. Mother dead father dead, Cedric dead. and let's not forget about Sirius, well I don't know what the veil is. But yeah I'm pretty sure he's dead too. And now Ginny" his voice cracked when he said her name it came out a whisper." And well she's given up on me, I guess I was too big of an inconvenience. And then he moved his foot a little closer to the edge. Yep long way down. So you going to do it Malfoy. I wonder if you will bounce. What do you think will happen, to the great chess masters. Of the dark and the light. When their favorite two pawns jump off of the board."

Draco started to lean towards the edge. As he stared at Harry, they both leaned closer towards the edge. Draco said "maybe the next life won't be so bad."

Harry commented his voice lifeless "I hope there's not a next time."

Neville and blaze started taking small steps towards their friend one after another. Johnny was following slowly behind them. And then Johnny saw the exact moment when the two boys on the ledge had given up. He reached around with his left hand to grab his left knife. He was now stalking slowly behind Neville and blaze. With the dagger outstretched.

McGonagall screamed " no" and put herself between the two boys in Johnny. But seconds later Johnny walked right through her still creeping up behind them.

"Minerva try to remember you're in a pensive."" Severus Snape said in a calm voice.

With tears in her eyes Minerva said." Albus did you hear what they told each other. Is it true can it possibly be true". Minerva walked back towards Severus and Albus, "I hate being in a pensive. It must be the closest thing to being a ghost. Just watching what happens not being able to do anything. Albus look at those boys. "

He just shook his head and said "yes I know. I know,"

And then it happened, Johnny took the knife and slashed the palm of his hand. He held his hand shut. Whispered the words "come back to me." And then threw the blood into the air. As it flew through the air it seemed to turn into sand floating on the wind. And tiny particles of it. Landed on all four boys, and then there was silence. Johnny heard I hope there's not a next time . And saw the two boys go over the edge. He heard a scream and the other two boys running towards the edge. And then, Another scream and they went over, Neville and Blaze tried to stop themselves from going over the railing . However it had rained earlier that night and the stone was still wet. Neville and Blaze have reached out to each other to stop their momentum. But only succeeded in throwing each others balance off. With a gasp of air in a scream two more young men went over the rail. Neville and Blaze were falling to their death. As they were falling blaze said not like this. Not like this, Neville gave out a whisper. I'm sorry Gran, I love you. They could feel the wind rushing past and they held onto each other shirts and flipped and rolled in the air.

Harry and Draco they were falling sideways they could look up at the stars or down at the ground which was approaching quickly. Draco's eyes were closed it'll be all over in a second. Harry was falling looking up at the stars. And then Draco and Harry heard it The Scream harry looked back towards the top of the tower just in time to see blaze and Neville falling. Their arms outstretched as if to catch them. The first thing that came to Harry's mind was guilt, look I've killed another friend. I deserve this , I'm so sorry Neville Harry and Draco watch stunned as their friends fell towards them. We're did they come from why were they on top of the tower it didn't make any sense why were they falling. This is our fault, blaze and Neville seem to be falling faster and faster. Catching up almost to Draco and Harry. Harry never took his eyes off of his falling friend. Harry put out his arms so he was falling backwards so he could see Neville as he was falling. And Neville and blaze got closer, and closer and closer.

Johnny was running he slid at the last second into center of the round room he Slammed his bloody hand onto the stone leaving a bloody handprint there. He stood up pointed at the railing and screamed" I summon you back to me now." His outstretched fingers turned into a fist and he pulled his hand back as if pulling on a rope the boys froze in mid air he could feel it.

And then Harry heard absolute sobbing, Mixed with hysterical laughter, it was Draco Malfoy as Harry looked over towards him he heard him say "I truly can't do anything right."

Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy, were floating in mid-air, right above the jagged rocks harry looked back up towards his falling friend. To see him hovering above took several long second for all four boys to realize. That they had stopped falling,

Neville was the first to speak." Is everyone ok," his words were cut off as they started to fly back up the side of the tower faster and faster. The three professors looked at Johnny seeing him still holding his bleeding had out over the bloody handprint on the floor, the blood still dripping, as blaze and Neville were just about to come back over the railing. They could hear Johnny say "oh shit. Put too much power in that last one." And then Johnny dove head first, towards the open doorway leading to the stairs. As the boys were thrown violently over top of the bloody handprint. That was quickly evaporating. The professors turned back just in time to see Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy appearing over the railing landing on there friends and then rolling away. The headmaster saw Johnny in the doorway dusting himself off from his little tumble out of the boys way. The three professors stood back towards the ledge watching everything in front of them . Tears coming out of Professor McGonagall eyes, the unbelieving look of Professor Snape. And this sorrow and shame ,and disappointment in Albus's ,Self I have failed them he kept thinking . The three professors just stood there watched and Listening to the boys and watching Johnny standing in the doorway.

Neville got out the words, "is umm okay, is everyone okay."

Blaze made his way to the closest wall. And begin to dry heave, up his dinner. As he struck the wall over and over with his fist.

Draco Malfoy was still laying on his back tears pouring down his face. "Anything I can't do anything right anything, I can't I just can't anything. I can't do anything right why I can't even do this right how do you fuck up killing yourself."

The sarcasm, that came out of Neville Longbottoms mouth could have killed a dragon. "How did you screw it up simple, you involved Harry Potter."

And after hearing those words, Severus Snape gave out a humorless laugh, and said "well, thank God for that."

Neville Longbottom was sitting up on his knees looking over the group. Draco Malfoy was inconsolable, As he was laying on his back with his hands over his eyes. Harry was curled up in a ball on the cold wet stone floor whispering something to himself over and over.

Blaze was cleaning himself off and crawling on all fours towards Draco. Pulling Draco up into his lap like he was holding a child. Saying "it's okay come on man pull it together it's going to be alright. Draco can you hear me Draco oh come on man. Say something to me, snap snap snap out snap out of it." Blaze was just putting aside what had happened to him. To try to calm down Draco, All the professors could do was watch the boys, they could see blaze is hands trembling.

Neville wasn't too far off, from him as he pulled Harry over and made him sit up. Neville was hugging Harry from behind, trying to hear what he was saying. All of them all of them harry just kept repeating it. "All of them o god all of them what? what? Harry what are you saying? All of them I'm going to get all of them killed."

Johnny stood there in the doorway. Assessing the boys, two of them at least look like they were in control of themselves and the other two are not going anywhere soon. Johnny steps back into the staircase put his right hand behind his back grabbing his right knife and squeezing the handle hard. He could feel the knife heating up healing the very deep wound .As Johnny stood there he realized there was a pool of blood starting to evaporate on the stone by his foot. Then he realized he had wasted too much time before healing himself. After pulling his hand away and examining it. He twisted his ring around and stabbed the palm of his hand. Drawing just a small amount of blood out, compared to the massive about he had just had used. He put his hand on the stone wall and walked through. Since the three professors we using the pensive they had to go wherever Johnny went. It was Plain to see to the two men that, Professor McGonagall wanted to stay up on the tower. But they were drug through the wall following Johnny. Johnny came out of a wall in the hospital wing, he stood there in the middle of the wing walked around in a circle a couple times. Saw the potions cabinet and headed towards it. Halfway to the cabinet Johnny got dizzy, stumbled and then fell onto his side. Once again Professor McGonagall forgot she was in a pensive. As Severus reminded her she stopped her actions of trying to help him up. Johnny shook his head and quickly stood back up. Saying to himself you're not done yet, keep moving. Stabbed the palm of his hand again. Held the blood for just a moment, through the wet blood on to the lock of the cabinet. In with a twist of his wrist said Open Sesame. The doors of the cabinet popped open quickly. Johnny reached in and grabbed four, calming potions. And put them in his trench coat, he reached back in and grabbed a strengthening potion. Opened it up and drink it right there. And pocketed the empty vial, he looked back towards the cabinet and grabbed two more strengthening potions. After pocketing them He looked around the hospital wing saw a bed that had several blankets neatly folded on them ,and grabbed two of the blankets . he knelt down to the ground laid his bloody hand on the stone. And sank through the stone floor, once again dragging the three professors with him, till he reached the top of the tower.

The boys had not moved, all still sitting holding their friend. And then blaze and Neville realized there was someone else in the tower, Johnny was standing in the center of the tower."

Hell of a night isn't it boys. Have them drink this." And handed all of them calming potions. And a couple of blankets,

blaze looked up at Johnny. "He won't stop I can't get him to stop he won't calm down. You have to let him come back on his own. You can't force it,"

Minerva looked at the two men and said "they're both in shock."

"No they're all in shock Johnny should have came to us immediately." Johnny said to the boys at the very instant Minerva was talking. " need to know something from you boys and I need to know it quickly. Do I get the professors or do you want to keep this a secret. Because the only people who heard anything were in this tower. So you four and me, what's it going to be gentleman."

Blaze said softly" a secret,"

Johnny took a step closer to him. And then froze, Dumbledore McGonagall and Snape moved closer as well to hear the conversation.

Blaze said it again "a secret. A secret is a secret. I've been keeping Draco secrets since our friendship began, how well do you think I'm doing I just watched my best friend in the fucking world, jump off A fucking tower, and I even went along for the ride. So how well do you think me keeping secrets from people has been for us? "

Johnny knelt down beside blaze put his hand on his shoulder. And said "when someone's in pain and you want to help them. There's no such thing as a good secret. I'll help you boys I swear it. I'll do what needs to be done". Johnny reached down put his fingers against Draco's neck and checked his pulse, the boys were starting to shake and the wind at the top of the tower was picking up. He walked over to Potter and checked his pulse is well." We need to get your friends into a nice warm bed."

" Mr. and Mr. my name is blaze zimbini, and I'm Neville Longbottom. And our friends are, "

Johnny cut off what he is about to say "yes I heard Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy I caught that. So do you think you boys can help me with your friends."

They said "if you're talking about the hospital wing it's not going to happen. "

Johnny said "now why's that."

Blaze answered him with "I don't think I could make it to the door. I can barely feel my feet,"

Neville said "I'm with him on this. I can barely move as well. Just getting to hear was hell, and I'm not even going to mention that landing we just had. I don't even know what the hell just happened to us ." Neville Longbottom said in a sarcastic voice.

Johnny spoke up "well lucky for you my personal quarters are in this tower. So we just have to make it down one flight of stairs. I'll help you boys down one by one if I have to. " So it began Johnny slid Harry beside Draco and Blaze. he picked up Neville Longbottom and carried him to his personal quarters. Set Neville on the couch, and said "I'll be back with Harry. "After Harry had arrived draco was next to be seated on the couch . followed by blaze who had pretty much collapse into the chair by the fire. After all of them had finally arrived in the caretakers quarters." He said I will go make the beds for you. And then I'll be back out to get you," Johnny walked into the first bedroom pulled the sheets down on the bed. And then walked over towards the window, after smearing some blood in a X pattern on the window. He said "as tough as steel I command you." As he reached his hand on the lock of the window. He said "for no other age older than mine thou shall open."

As the three professors watched Johnny work securing the rooms for the boys Severus spoke directly to the headmaster." You allowed a blood mage into the castle. Don't you know how dangerous they are,"

the headmaster gave out a small chuckle "Severus my boy there has always been a blood mage in Hogwarts. Always."

Severus looked sideways at the headmaster. "You mean to tell me Argus Filch is a Blood mage."

The headmaster just shook his head yes.

Severus said "I knew something was wrong with that man. I knew something was going on. No matter how fast I ran through the castle he would always beat me to the destination."

After watching Johnny secure both windows in each room turn down the beds pick up all four boys they watch Johnny walk back to the entrance to his personal quarters they watched again is Johnny smeared some blood on the handle, and said "for no age older than mine thou shall open. "Johnny repeated this process with his bedroom door. And then walked back into Harry Potter and Neville's room. He helped Harry take his shoes off and slip out of his robes, as Neville was attempting the same thing. Then Johnny started to take off Harry's wand holster. Then Johnny felted, a wand at his throat.

Neville Longbottom said with a growl "what do you think you're doing with his wand."

Johnny froze,

Severus whispered" oh my long bottoms got a backbone."

Johnny Looked at the young man and said" he just jumped off the fucking tower. Do you really think he needs to be wielding magic."

Neville lowered his wand and looked a little ashamed. "No I guess he doesn't need it after all"

.And Severus with a sarcastic voice said "well there goes his backbone"

. Minerva looked at him like she wanted to slap him.

Albus remained quiet and just watch the scene in front of him. after pocketing Harry's wand into his trench coat he walked around the bed. To Neville side , where the boy had just finally started to get settled Johnny held out his hand and snapped his fingers at Neville. Neville raised an eyebrow what.

Johnny pointed at the wand holster on his wrist. "Come on Neville, give it up."

Neville's response was "now why would I do that".

" Because your friend isn't quite himself. And when he realizes he does not have a wand. He may go looking for one. And if you don't have one there won't be a fight for one. Don't worry I'm taking the other boys wand's as well. While you're in my quarters you all be disarmed in state you're all in none of you should be casting anything ".

Neville handed over his wand to Johnny." Don't worry I'll keep it safe." Before Neville could fall asleep Johnny said, "I'm locking you all in my personal quarters. For your own safety do you understand,"

Neville said "yes sir I do."

and then Johnny shut the door behind him. As the three professors, followed behind Johnny into the next room. And once again proceeded to watch him tuck in the boys and explained to blaze why he was disarming all of them.

The headmaster looked to Professor McGonagall, " Dear are you alright."

" She did not say a word Severus looks startled as well. "Mini are you okay "

she just shook her head." Four, four" she repeated again " four." And then she stuttered out the word one more time" four. We almost lost for in one night. How could this happen , how could we possibly have let this happen. Your Draco's Godfather Severus. Do you not care about the boy. And you Albus, you have complete control of everywhere harry goes and everyone he sees. And you couldn't see this happening. Johnny was right, we should be ashamed of what we don't know. Albus we almost lost four in one night. And you Severus, it seems you care more about Johnny being a blood caster than fact your godson went over the tower."

The two men, looked as if they had been slapped. They knew she was right, Severus pointed down at Draco." He is alive, Minerva he's right there I can see him. However if I had lost him this would not be my reaction. That I would give, we knew the boys were safe before we even stepped into the pensive. And during all this I had to keep that in mind. And I'm sure the headmaster agrees with me on that. We knew they were safe."

" Well I'm telling both of you now" Minerva said in a whisper "I won't feel safe until I see them with my own Eyes."

And the professor realize that they were being drug out of the room by johnny leaving. He was walking in his bedroom in the professors were forced to follow once again. Johnny walked in his room leaving four wands by his bedside table. and turned quickly started to leave his quarters heading out of the tower. As Johnny turned to the side of the tower. Minerva said" what's going wrong what's wrong with the pensive." Dumbledore said "the memory is almost over that's why it's getting foggy."

Johnny turned the corner he could see the sunrise, he quickly put his hand over his eyes and then turned his back towards the sun. He mumbled something... Minerva and Severus did not hear it. But the headmaster did, Johnny mumbled "someone needs to turn that damn thing off, it's too fucking bright." Johnny turned around it started to walk back towards his quarters." I'll tell them later "he was talking to himself. And then Johnny said out loud "great I'm talking to myself." Then the professors watched him head towards his room. And then they were kicked out of the pensive.


	2. Chapter 2: After the Shocks

A/N: I've tried to remedy the one thing that has bothered me in any Harry Potter suicide attempt stories. In that it doesn't just affect him, it has an affect on all of his friends around him. I hope that I can bring that across in this story and how he deals with the depression afterwards.

Chapter Two: After the Shocks

Johnny sat in his chair, watching the professors stand up as they came out of the pensive.

Albus Dumbledore reached into his robes, pulled out a handkerchief and handed it to Professor McGonagall. As he did that, Professor Snape held his hand out to the headmaster. The Headmaster just looked at his hand.  
Professor Snape said. "I'll take my want back; I wish to leave."  
The Headmasters voice was calm but stern, "I'm going to call an emergency meeting of all the staff in the morning. I'll give it back to you then."  
"Fine." Professor Snape snapped out and started walking off quickly towards the office door. When he reached the door, the Headmasters voice rang out in the office.  
"Severus, under no circumstances are you to leave the castle." His voice was stony and firm.  
With a hand on the doorknob, Professor Snape snapped out. "Yes Headmaster, will there be anything else?"  
The Headmasters voice dropped to a soft tired whisper. "No."  
Professor Snape just stood there staring directly at the door, his hand still on the knob. After a few moments went by he spoke up. "Mr. Doe, I am grateful for what you did last night. In hindsight I see that my words towards Mr. Potter could have been rather crass. I apologize for that, this castle owes you a great debt and I personally thank you for saving my godsons life." He said all of that, his gaze never leaving the door, and before anyone could respond the Potions master was already down the stairs and on his way to his personal quarters.

Professor McGonagall was still staring down at the liquid in the pensive. Silently wiping her eyes as they filled again and again with tears.  
Johnny stood up and stared at the Professor, hearing her whispering the number four. Johnny spoke directly to the Headmaster. "Can I ask what went wrong."  
Professor Dumbledore looked up at Johnny. "What do you mean my boy?"  
Johnny looked at him. "Why were you in the pensive so long, I was starting to worry that something had happened to the three of you." He said and then curiously asked "When did the memory start because I had intended it to start when I first found the boys on the top of the tower. Their entire conversation and them going over the edge, coming back up and then the memory was supposed to stop."  
Professor Dumbledore looked at Johnny and said. "Don't worry about it my boy, the memory started a little earlier and then ended a little later than that, that's all."  
Johnny nodded and relaxed a bit at that. "Oh, I see… just got a little worried for you all, afraid I'd done something severely wrong." He glanced at Professor McGonagall who was still crying. He watched as the Headmaster spoke softly to her.  
"Minerva… please look at me."  
But she gave no reaction to his voice. It wasn't till the headmaster put his hand on her shoulder that she responded. She had to have been unaware of the all the previous conversations that had been going on around her. She looked up into the Headmasters eyes and whispered. "Four." And then her gaze landed on Johnny Doe.  
With a speed and quickness that startled both men, Professor McGonagall charged at Johnny tears streaming down her face.  
Johnny was so startled he almost took a step back, but yet he held his ground. When the Professor was at arm's length she stopped and pointed viciously with her finger as if she was going to poke him in the chest. The look on her face though, told a completely different story.  
"Anything." She said over and over again pointing at him viciously. "Anything."  
Johnny just stared up at the Headmaster and back to the Headmistress. She wasn't making any sense at this point. What did Anything mean, he thought to himself. As he tried to figure out what it was that she was trying to say, she moved two quick paces towards him and wrapped her arms around Johnny. She buried her face into the taller man's chest whispering again. "Anything… you ever need anything you come to me first. Do you understand, you come to me first." Then her body was racked by louder and louder sobbing. Johnny whispered to her, his American accent soft as he whispered into her ear. "Yes Ma'am, I understand. You first, I come to you first… yes Ma'am. If I need anything I know where to go, I head straight to you" He said and then wrapped his arms around the sobbing woman rubbing small circles on the center of her back trying to help her calm down.

Albus Dumbledore stood there watching his longtime friend and took his half-moon spectacles off. He turned his back towards them and took several steps toward his book case. He tried in vain to read the titles. He just couldn't, not till he stopped crying himself. Minerva loved the students of their school as if they were her own. In the realization that she had almost lost four of them, he knew, it was just too much for her to take.

*Snape's Quarters  
Severus Snape was in his personal quarters sitting in the chair in front of the fireplace. Next to him was an empty glass and a half empty bottle of Ogden's best fire whiskey. Severus was lost in the thoughts of his own past. _That's right boy, you're not using that stick in my house. I won't allow your mother to use hers you won't be using yours either, now clean it up. You hear me Severus I said clean it up now! Are you listening to me Severus, Boy! Are you listening to me! That's it! I'm getting my belt, just because you and your mother have an easier way of doing it doesn't make it the right way! You need to get your hands dirty, put some effort into it! Now scrub it clean!  
_ Severus stood up quickly grabbing the bottle of fire whiskey and threw it directly into the fire. He screamed. "I hate you, you hear me.. I hate you!" but instead of picturing his father's face with the belt, it was replaced by Vernon Dursely. He picked up the empty shot glass and hurled it at the wall. Kicking the small table by his chair he repeated in his mind. "You are not to leave the castle Severus; I'll give you your wand in the morning… "Damn that man. Doesn't he know what justice is. Potter said it himself. Albus Dumbledore was a chess master, and Severus Snape wanted justice, god only knows what Lucius had done to Draco. If it was anything like Lucius's childhood, there were definitely spells cast as punishment. After all Lucius had told Severus many times what his father would do to him to make him a stronger man, he'd had the bruises to prove it.

*Headmasters office.  
It took them a long time to bring Minerva back to the land of reason. After all the years the Headmaster had known her, this was only the second time he'd seen her in this much pain and sorrow. Not since she had lost her husband in the war had he seen her so distraught. But they had done their best to calm her down. She still hadn't let go of Johnny Doe's hand, holding on to him like he was some kind of life line and in her other hand a small glass of tea. She was still staring at it as it got cold.  
When she spoke her voice was strong, but there was a tremble in it. "Headmaster I think that I'm ready to go now."  
"That's an excellent idea Minerva, I think you should go to bed and get some rest." The Headmaster suggested.  
"That's not what I meant, I was talking about me going to see the boys. With my own eyes, I won't be able to sleep until after I see them."  
"That's completely understandable Minerva. "  
Johnny Doe stood up slowly. "I'll escort you down to my quarters. Would you like to take the long way or the short way." He asked.  
Minerva stared at him. "What is the short way?"  
Johnny pointed at the brick wall in the headmasters office "Directly through there."  
Minerva stared at the wall and said. "I think that a walk would be good for me"  
Johnny gave out a slight chuckle. "Yeah, most people don't really like the idea of walking directly into a wall. I guess there's something off putting about it. It even took me a few years to get used to it."

Johnny helped Minerva stand and the Headmaster walked alongside them escorting them to the door of his office. "Minerva, please try and get some rest, We're going to have a long day tomorrow. I'm going to need you at your best."  
"I'll do my best Albus, but im not making any promises." And with that the Headmaster nodded at the two of them and shut the office door before heading back to the pensive. This time he would look at it alone. He may have missed something, the shock of watching it the first time now fading and the distraction of having the others with him gone. He thought to himself, Yes I'll watch it again.

Johnny escorted Professor McGonagall to his quarters to see the boys. He realized it was getting late as it was dark out. He should be getting ready to start his rounds, but he was already exhausted, hadn't eaten and was dealing with lack of sleep. One caretaker for a school this large, himself and one teacher on night shift and I don't think the ghosts count, this is just crazy it won't work out. Johnny would like to see the sun sometimes he thought to himself. He was going to collapse from exhaustion within the next couple days if this kept up.  
Professor McGonagall looked over at him and asked. "What are you thinking about."  
Johnny looked at her and said. "One caretaker for a school this big, only myself and one teacher on nightshift." He joked. "I'm already exhausted. I don't know how my uncle did it."  
Minerva gave out a small laugh, "He cheated. That's how he did it. He had more time on his side then you do. And that's also why he aged so quickly."  
Johnny started at her and said. "I don't understand, he had time on his side?"  
McGonagall answered him. "He used a time turner along with his abilities. When it came to this castle, your uncle was King. He used to think it was hilarious to act exhausted when we arrived at a location in the castle huffing and puffing like he's about to have a heart attack. It was the only way to prevent himself from laughing he once told me there were several times when we arrived upon some trouble makers the same time. He started huffing and puffing and grabbing his chest and throat hamming it up and going overboard win his acting. Then he'd wink at me just to see if I could keep a straight face infront of the children. Since I knew his little secret the surprise on the children's faces when we caught them. They all gave him the same look, Where did he come from and how did he find us. Only the headmaster and myself had known his secret and now Severus knows it as well. But you do not need to be concerned about him. Severus knows how to keep a secret, he will keep both yours and your uncles don't worry about that. " Minerva sighed.  
" And don't worry Johnny, you won't be the only caretaker for long, I do believe that I heard Albus several days ago mentioning you didn't have a time turner and how he was not going to even offer you one. Apparently he's been looking into finding another caretaker to help you, no that's not right he didn't say caretaker.. more like a security guard for security reasons to help you in your duties. Don't feel bad about it, its not because you're not doing a great job, it's just im sure that you'd like to be able to see the sun. That was the only thing that your uncle complained about most. Not getting out of the castle enough. I know he couldn't leave the castle often because he was bonded to it. And I know he preferred nights to days. But I still used to yell at him to go and get some sun. I hate to say this, but since you've been here you've been getting a bit pale yourself." She smiled and patted his hand. "Don't think that the staff hasn't noticed. Did your uncle even warn you what was all involved in this job."  
"No Professor, he really didn't not in any detail. He mentioned something about it being the family business and the castle needed someone like me with my skills set." He sighed. " He said it was a dangerous time here. But I really didn't understand that part.."  
At that point Professor McGonagall started laughing. "The Family business, that man is terrible. He told you it was the family business."  
"Professor, at least its nice to see you laughing again, even if its at my own expense. Would you mind telling me what's so funny."  
" I can't." She laughed. " I actually can't tell you, its forbidden for me to tell you, however the Headmaster can…. Only the Headmaster can tell you when the time is right."  
Finally after seeing the Professor smile and laugh they turned a corner. The base of Johnny's tower came into view. As he opened the heavy wooden door to allow the Professor to walk into the base of the tower she asked.  
"What level are you on"  
Johnny pointed directly up to the top floor.  
Professor McGonagall stood there staring up at the twisting staircase and said. "Why would you pick something that out of the way, do you not want visitors?"  
Johnny just smiled. "I thought that I would never get visitors that's why I picked this one just for the view. And now I have four house guests. Must be Murphy's law going into effect, you don't think it will happen so therefore it will."  
The professor stood there staring up the twisted staircase not noticing that Johnny had put his hand on the wall and then reached for the her with the other pulling her with him into it before she could realize what was going on. The next thing she knew she was standing in Johnny's private quarters next to a large stone wall feet away from the entrance. She looked around the room and turned to Johnny when he asked her if she was ok.  
"No I'm fine, kind of reminds me of platform 9 ¾ , except the only difference is I felt warm as I went through, does it always feel like that."  
Johnny smiled and said. "Yes."  
She glanced down at Johnny's hand and realized that there was blood on it and she watched as one ring healed the wound made from the other. " Does it hurt when you do it."  
Johnny smiled and said. "Every single time, there should always be a price to using magic. Mines just a bit more severe. However I've noticed the longer I've been here, the easier it is to use magic. And the less blood is involved, my uncle told me I'll be able to go through the walls and floors with out blood in a couple years, after the castle gets used to me, whatever that is supposed to mean. I hope she gets used to me quickly though. "

Professor McGonagall looked around the oval shaped room. At both ends of the oval were two doors. Across from the entrance was a fireplace with two chairs on either side and a long couch between them. At the other end of the oval sat a kitchen table that seated six. She looked at Johnny and stated. "For someone who doesn't want company you sure have a lot of guest rooms and an awfully big dining table."

Johnny just said. "You should see the view. There is no master suite in this tower all four bedrooms and bathrooms are the same size, but like I said. One hell of a view. And maybe I thought that it was a good idea for the caretaker to be someplace where bad things happen. "

Professor McGonagall just stared at him. "Yes that was a good idea you being up here, bad things do have a tendency to happen in this tower." She pointed with her left hand at the two doors and then with her right hand at the other two doors. "Who is in which rooms."

Johnny nodded. "Well, all four of the boys are on the left side and my bedroom is on the right. The other bedroom is empty. The first one on the left has the boys from Gryffindor and the second door on the left has the boys from Sytherin."

Before Johnny can say anything else she was standing in the first room overlooking Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom. Johnny went to his room and grabbed two strengthening potions and walked back to stand beside the professor. "Mr. Longbottom needs to take this." And handed it to the professor . "Maybe you should give it to him. " And then Johnny walked back out of the room.  
Minerva stood there on Neville's side of the bed watching the boys sleep. She didn't want to wake them up, but Neville needed to take his potion. She reached down gently shaking his shoulder. "Mr. Longbottom.. you need to wake up." She said softly.

Neville looked up and saw Professor McGonagall. "Oh shit."

She gave out a small smile and whispered. " Language Mr. Longbottom, " In her soft voice she said. " Neville, how do you feel… "

With a crooked smile Neville said "I can feel everything, and that's not a good thing.

Minerva nodded and handed him the potion. "Take the strengthening potion and go back to sleep."

Neville asked. "Are we in trouble."

Minerva shook her head. " No, none of you are in trouble and I think that it would be all good for you to stay in these quarters for the next several days, now go back to sleep."

Neville nodded. " Yes ma'am."

Minerva walked out of the room and saw Johnny standing there leaning against one of the chairs by the fireplace. He was holding the other potion. She took the potion from his outstretched hand and walked toward the other room. Seeing Blaise Zambini and Draco Malfoy asleep she walked around to Blaise's side. Waking him up as she had Neville.

Blaise sat up and looked around the room and then directly up into the Professor's eyes. "Damn I thought that this was all a bad dream." He leaned his head back down on the pillow. "  
"You need to take the potion, it will relieve the aches and pains. " Professor McGonagall said and then walked back out of the room. She looked at Johnny. " Do you think that you can watch them for the next several days.. They don't need to be left alone, and I'm afraid what would happen if their friends started to hound them over details of things they don't want to discuss."

Johnny nodded. "Of course, my home is their home." As the professor stared at Johnny she said. "You need to go to sleep and so do I." and with that she grabbed a pillow off of the couch and opened up both boys doors and dropped her pillow between them so she could see into their rooms. She then transformed into a cat and sat down on the pillow. She turned around to look at Johnny and then at Johnny's bedroom door.

Johnny smiled and said. "Damn that's a good trick, wish I could learn that. Good night Professor. "And then Johnny Doe went to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: What's a Dobby?

Headmaster's Office.

Albus Dumbledore was sitting on the floor, his back against his bookcase, his half-moon spectacles resting in his hands as a single tear slipped down his cheek into his beard. He had watched the memory in the pensive too many times. He'd soaked up too much grief from that moment and that had left him thinking of how many people he had failed. He had a list in his mind, it started off with his sister, his brother, Grindelwald… the list went on and on. He had failed entire families. The Bones, the Mckinnons, the Meadowes, Dearborns, the Fenwicks. The Potters and The Longbottom's… and now he was making the same mistakes with their children. Harry Potter's voice still echoing in his head "My uncle has a favorite belt, I have more in common with a house elf." More tears fell from the Headmaster's eyes, he slowly started to crush his spectacles in the anger he had in himself. He was too old to do a young man's game. Thank god for Johnny. He would not have to play this game much longer. The safety of the students would no longer be in his hands. After all he was the chess master. He even had manipulated Argus Filch into leaving out the critical details to his young nephew. Harry potters voice still ringing in his head. "I wonder what will happen to the great chess masters of the light and the dark when their favorite two pawns jump off the board. "  
There was a crack of glass and the headmaster looked down in his hand. He realized he had crushed his glasses, the frames were mangled, beyond repair. He threw them across the office and heard a soothing uplifting melody from his phoenix Fawkes, and that angered him. He pointed at the bird. "Don't you dare make this go away, don't you dare make me feel better, I deserve this. I deserve this and more. Don't sing this grief away from me. I should be forced to wear it like a robe that way I never forget. That way I never do it again. Don't you dare sing this grief away from me." And with those words the phoenix took flight, turned into a ball of flame and disappeared from the office. Leaving the headmaster of Hogwarts lone with the ghost of his own past and the failings of the present.

Caretakers Quarters

Johnny's compass alarm was going off reminding him it was time to get up. With one smooth motion he reached out of the bed, grabbed it and chucked it across the room. He heard it bounce off of the wall. "Damn magic, making things indestructible. I would just like to break it… just once and hear it shatter and then be forced to buy a new one. "He sighed. "I hate getting up." Johnny felt something moving on his bed. He pulled the covers off of his head and saw a black and gray tabby cat with curious markings around its eyes, oddly in the shape of glasses, staring at him with its head cocked to the side. Then the cat meowed. Johnny raised his eyebrows at the cat and then with a joking tone in his voice. "aren't you a pretty kitty."  
The cat did not look pleased by his comment which made Johnny laugh.  
The cat jumped off of the bed and transformed into Professor McGonagall. "A Kitty? Kitty, this kitty is old enough to be your grandmother."  
Johnny was grinning ear to ear and said. "Oh but what a kitty grandmother you are."  
She looked down at him and said. "You are horrible you know that right."  
Johnny nodded. "Yes I am."  
"You are too much like your uncle, I would have never known you two were related until you opened up your mouth. Your uncle could flirt with a park bench, and you don't seem to be any better than him."

"Professor, I would never flirt with a park bench if it was made out of wood." Johnny scoffed.

"Well what does it matter what it's made out of." Professor McGonagall asked.

"I wouldn't want to flirt with something that would be bored with me." He grinned.

"Oh my god, you are horrible, get up we need to talk about the boys before they wake up."

Johnny gave out a little chuckle and said. "Yes Mistress"

Professor McGonagall's cheeks turned a shade of pink, she stomped her foot and pointed her finger at Johnny and said. "Don't you ever call me that again, like you just did in that tone of voice. You make it sound so naughty." She said shaking her head before she left the room and closed the door behind her.

Johnny looked up at the ceiling and said. "Mission accomplished. I think that I will give myself fifteen bonus points for that one." He laughed and started to crawl out of bed.

Five minutes later Johnny was up dressed but not fully awake just yet but headed out into the living, dining room where Professor McGonagall was seated at the table with a cup of coffee in front of her. When Johnny turned to look at the boys' doors he noticed they were closed. He heard the professor say.

"I put a silencing charm up so that we don't disturb them and they won't be able to hear us." She said.

Johnny looked back at her and said, "So where do you want me to start, and isn't there a big pow wow with the other teachers going on later today with the headmaster? Looks like you have your own agenda here, so what do you need me to do."

Professor McGonagall sighed looking at Johnny. "Simple, I need you to play caretaker."

Johnny gave out a small laugh and said. "Don't you mean babysitter."

She shook her head. "I think that these boys are a little too old for that, however they need a more stable environment than what they have been left in lately. You don't shatter a boy's entire world and then leave him to figure things out on his own, it just doesn't work that way. Trust me, I know from experience."

Professor McGonagall looked up at him. "What do you mean you know from experience?"

Johnny scratched his head and looked at the floor. "See, I had a bit of a rough childhood. My mother is a seer, but she doesn't know the difference between her visions and the real world. I was the adult in the relationship, taking care of her, making sure she ate and telling her when to go to sleep. One night she burst into my bedroom with a flame spell on the tip of her wan and putting a towel over my eyes trying to cauterize wounds she thought I had, from some battle she thought that I had been in. I had to fight her off. She almost killed me that night and that wasn't the first time it happened. The guilt of having to care for my mother going through all the abuse that she dished out on me eventually caught up with me. I didn't want to hurt my mother and I didn't want to take care of her so I did what I did. I hurt myself instead, I tried to kill myself. Do you know what happens to a blood mage when they try to kill themselves by slitting their wrists? It's not pretty. It's almost impossible to do, they just heal and leave scars behind. I didn't even realize I was a blood mage until I was recovering in the hospital. Hell of a way to find out you are magical."

Professor McGonagall just sat there shocked, not knowing what to say. She pulled herself together and then nodded to herself. "Well then, you are perfect for the job."

"Job? What job? There's a job? Wait a second I already have a job!" Johnny blurted out.

"Calm down Johnny, I just need you to make sure that Harry starts talking again. And Harry and Draco don't kill each other. You help them work through some of their issues, Congratulations you just became the school's new counselor." She smiled.

Johnny looked up at the ceiling and sighed saying. "Well fuck."

"Language now Johnny" the professor said.

"Language, yes I have one dead uncle." Johnny said his tone resolute.

Professor McGonagall looked at Johnny. "What?"

Johnny smiled serenely. "Never mind I'll kill him later."

She laughed and caught on to his little joke. "He really didn't tell you." She stated.

Johnny gave her his patented death glare with a smile and a sense of humor and said. "No, and I really wish you would tell me what's going on with the part I'm not supposed to really understand yet. So you want me to play uncle towards these boys."

The professor gave out a sharp "Ha… I wouldn't use the word uncle around Harry… or godfather, or father."

Johnny nodded. "Yeah, I heard some of that up on the tower. I think I got where it's going, you want me to help them build themselves back up."

Professor McGonagall said. "Yes, that sounds about right. I'm going to excuse them from their glasses. They can do their work here as much as they can. I'll have them tutored in your quarters, If that's ok with you. And if it's as serious as it seems then we will get a mind healer from St. Mungo's to see if they can't help." She paused. "Now I take it we're just talking about Harry and Draco… the other two boys will be returning to their houses correct?"

"Yes they will but I want them to be able to visit, is that ok." Johnny asked. "I would actually prefer it that way, because they probably won't open up to me for a while, but they've already been talking to their friends. After what they've gone through I'm sure it's a major bonding experience. So I wouldn't leave the other two boys out of the loop. Harry and Draco seem a little attached to them at the moment. Blaise and Neville may even have to stay here for the next couple of days before they can go back to their own houses. Harry and Draco may not feel comfortable around me by themselves for a while. Until they learn to trust me. You have to remember, I'm not just a stranger, I'm a foreigner, they keep calling me a hillbilly yank around the castle. I don't mind the hillbilly part, but I don't understand why they think I'm yanking something?"

Professor McGonagall said. "Don't ever repeat that please… ever again. That just sounded so wrong. I'm going to forget that you ever mentioned that."

"I just don't understand why they're teasing me about it. Why did they think I'm yanking a doodle?"

Professor McGonagall looked him straight in the eye. "How long have you been waiting to tell me that joke."

Johnny smiled. "A week and a half after I got here."

"Johnny."

"Yes Professor"

"Shut up."

"Yes Professor." And then Johnny let out a big laugh. "You should have seen the look on your face, priceless, absolutely priceless."

"Johnny"

"Yes, Professor?"

"I hate you."

"Yes professor, it's totally understandable, my ex-girlfriend once said she wanted to kiss me or kill me, there was no in between. But look how well I did, I'm still single."

Professor McGonagall said. "Well I wonder why, you're such a great guy" however when she said it, it was full of sarcasm.

Meanwhile in Harry and Neville's room, Neville woke up with the sun's rays in his eyes, and the feeling he was being crushed to death. Harry had his arms around Neville's waist Harry's head was sitting on his chest as Harry laid beside him. and he could hear Harry say over and over "please forgive me just forgive me I'm sorry."

Neville thought at least he's speaking. thank God for that, and then it started Neville trying to get Harry to calm down "Harry I forgive you its okay it was just a mistake. Will get past this you'll be back to your old self in no time. "

and with a whisper harry said "I don't want to be my old self."

Neville response was "well can you introduce me to the new and improved Harry Potter sometime soon because I don't like being cried on it makes me feel all wet and crushed. "

harry gave out a small chuckle and released his grip around Neville. as Harry said, "oh sorry about that."

"Harry please just promise me you won't stop talking. it's kind of hard to know what you're thinking when you don't open your mouth. Promise me, "

as Harry set up in bed, he said "ya man I can do that." as he rubbed his hand against his neck. as he looked at his friend he said "feels kind of weird talking again throat kind of hurts."

Neville responded "well I think Madam Pomfrey might have something for that." Neville looked at Harry and said" well after we both calm down will get up grab something to eat and then go see Madam Pomfrey. Sound good to you,"

"yeah I can do that."

blaze woke up thinking to himself that damn potion didn't do a damn thing I still hurt like hell. Neville had to run down all the stairs. however I had to run all the way up from the dungeons. I could have used three of those potions. and now I have to get up and take a piss. as blaze tried to sit up he realized that wasn't going to work. He was hurting too much, as he rolled on his side to see Draco, he realized he was awake staring at the ceiling. "hey man you ok now, "

Draco just kept staring at the ceiling. "no not really had kind of a rough night last night. How about you? "

Draco was being sarcastic was a little bit well nevermind he was just being Draco. "kind of a bit sore, did a lot of running last night. I guess all the running was worth it though. at least now I know how a baby bird feels when it falls out of the nest." blaze tried to use the same amount of sarcasm as Draco had earlier but Draco was the king of sarcasm.

Draco just stared at the ceiling for couple more seconds turned his head looked at blaze and said "only the idiot birds jump out of the nest before they're ready."

blaze gave out a humorless laugh and said "all you forgot about the other type"

"... what other type"

blaze looked him directly in the eye and said "the suicidal type. lucky for both of us neither one of us are birds."

Draco just stared at him for a long time before saying "I knew they put you in the wrong damn house, I fucking knew it. you damn Gryffindor you..you've never had the right amount of self preservation."

" of course I've never had the right amount. anyone could have told you that. I became friends with you didn't I"

" Fuck you blaze,"

" Oh I love you too Draco."

And then Draco bolted out of the bed turned around to point at blaze and say something but stopped as he noticed blaze was in pain." what's wrong with you, well dearest Draco I can barely move. and I have to take a piss, and I don't think I'm going to be able to get up on my own."

Draco just looked at him dumbly "where you going to ask for help. Or were you planning on pissing the bed."

" well to be totally honest I haven't decided yet. It depends on how big of a dick head you're going to be."

" fuck you blaze"

" watch what you say or I will let you piss the bed. now Draco we know that's not going to happen. and why is that? Simple because unlike you I'm going to ask you for help. so will you please help me find the damn pisser ? "

"yeah yeah whatever, "Draco turned saw two doors picked one opened it and walked out of it. and into a oval shaped room. and saw two chairs, a couch and at the very end of the room, a kitchen table with two people sitting at it. he could see Professor McGonagall staring back at him. and the back side of a man. as the man turned around. he remembered being carried down the stairs by him. Draco took a step back,

Professor McGonagall stood up "Mr Malfoy are you okay?"

Draco just stared at the man. then the man stood up and said "can I help you ?"

Draco took another step back. and knocked over a picture on a small desk against the wall as he stared down at it he could see a large group of men wearing some kind of black uniform above them a flag with a crow and the crow was holding onto a skull. written on the flag. was some kind of motto it said . until the last brother falls we stand. That part was written on the top part of the flag. In the bottom part of the flag it said. We are there Shield we are there sword. he just stood there frozen staring at the picture reading the motto over and over. it sounded like something the Death Eaters would believe in. Well at least the first part of it. But not the second part as he thought to himself as he read the first part again until the last brother falls we stand .

and then Professor McGonagall picked up the picture she stared at it for a minute looked up and down the rows of men. And then found Johnny on the far left side smiling. and then handed the picture to Johnny.

as draco looked up at the man he said "my name is Johnny. are you okay can I help you? you're in my quarters is there anything you need."

without thinking Draco said "are you a killer." he could see that he had offended the man, caretaker, this Johnny. but seconds later he smiled and said

" no I'm not a killer, however I was a soldier. and if you must know yes I've killed people, but trust me they all deserved it. I was part of a hostage rescue squad. Do you know what that means? my job was to go in and save hostages from bad guys. I never went looking for battle, but when we found it we fought it. do you know the difference between killers and soldiers?"

" A piss" that was the next word out of Draco's mouth. "a piss blaze has to take a piss. I was looking for the bathroom." he can't get up on his own..and after those words left his mouth.

Johnny walked past Draco headed directly into the bedroom. opened up the other door in the room. revealing the bathroom, walked over and said "well , blaze my boy, a bit sore are we? how bad is it?"

blaze who is now sitting up in bed looked at Johnny gave out a sigh and said" I think I grew several extra muscles that weren't there before."

Johnny just laughed and said "yep sounds pretty bad to me. Let me help you up." and then Draco was beside him helping Johnny get blaze out of bed. after a couple minutes of waiting blaze walked out of the bathroom on his own. looked around the room. and said "to everyone I'm kind of hungry."

Johnny just smiled, and said "I guess it's time for breakfast." and then Johnny yelled out "hey, Alfred come here buddy." and with a small pop a house elf arrived by his side. dress in a three piece suit, holding a small cane with a pearl handle and to top it off a top hat. looked up at Johnny and said

"dude what do you want now. I was in the middle of dance lessons. I was on a roll, didn't get tripped up once. I had the instructor eating out of the palm of my hands. And then you go and call for me. what the hell dude."

Johnny almost looked a little embarrassed." sorry my schedules changed I'm back on days now."

the house elf looked at his feet at he's nice polished black shoes. And said "your schedule changes my schedule changes your schedule changes my schedule changes. how is it neither one of us actually has A schedule when there's no schedule at all. so boss what do you need "and then the house elf realized they weren't alone. and then the house elf said" holy shit dude, you have company, who fucking died man ."

and with those words Johnny took his hand and cover his eyes ,and started shaking his head. "did it ever cross your mind Alfred that I might have friends."

Alfred's tone had a touch of an American accent," did cross my mind boss ya crossed my mind. but the fact of the matter is you don't really have any. however I can definitely go down the list of your ex girlfriends by name would you like them in alphabetical order , buy hair color , how scary they are. Or how totally insane they were. However I don't think I can name any of your friends."

" breakfast Alfred I called for you for breakfast for me and my house guests."

Alfred said "oh you have house guests for second there I thought you had friends. shit dude I thought it was the end of the fucking world. I'll be right back I'll go kill something in the kitchen."

after Johnny took his hands off of his temples he looked at everyone and said, "let me escort you to my little dining room."

and then Draco and a quiet voice said." what the hell was that,"

" that was my house elf Alfred. Don't you have house elves over here."

Professor McGonagall said "yes we do but I don't think that's what he meant. Your house elf seems to be a little more outgoing than those we have in the castle. "

Johnny just scratched his head , and said "you think that he's outgoing. you should see his sister. thank God she lives with my mother. I can barely handle her. "

blaze spoke up ," that's an American house elf." blaze let out a little chuckle" I don't think this is going to end well. it'll be funny to watch but I don't think it'll end well."

Johnny spoke up "I don't understand what you mean."

and blaze said," O don't worry you will . and can you help me to the dining room table I'm still sore."

"Johnny while you help blaze I'm going to go get Harry and Neville." Professor McGonagall said before she knocked on the boys bedroom door and slowly opened it she realized they were already awake. Harry was sitting at the bottom of the bed sitting Indian style with his back to her, Neville was sitting at the top of the bed with his back against the headboard the boys were just sitting there talking. and then Neville pointed at Professor McGonagall making Harry turn around to look Harry immediately looked down at the bed sheets after seeing her immediately thought how disappointed she must be in him. but before his downward spiral of thoughts could begin she had already wrapped her arms around him and started hugging him. she said in a soft voice "will never talk about it unless you want to but don't you ever do anything like that to me again. I about had a heart attack, I couldn't bear the thought of losing you any of you. Promise me you won't,"

harry just shook his head yes he couldn't get any words out. she said

"well in a couple minutes come on out we're going to have breakfast here in Johnny's quarters."

harry looked up and said "who's Johnny? "

"the caretaker Harry. Argus Filch his nephew the new caretaker his name is Johnny. he's the one that helped all you boys last night. so here in a couple minutes why don't you come on out and join the rest of us for breakfast. "

"ok professor, I just need a couple minutes I'll be out I promise."

Neville asked if he wanted a couple minutes alone and Harry said "yes please."

Neville said "I'm giving you 2 minutes and then I'm coming back in here after you."

" I got it" harry just smiled and kept rubbing his throat.

Professor McGonagall was seated at the end of the table, Draco and Blaise or along the left side Johnny had went into his bedroom to retrieve his compass that he had thrown across the room ,Earlier. He forgot to pick it up and put it on him. He realized it was one more damn thing, HE had to keep on himself for him to feel safe. And not to give off the feeling he had forgot to do something. and Neville was seated on the right sitting by an empty chair as Johnny came out of his bedroom so did Harry as both the men started walking towards the table to have breakfast.

There was a loud pop and a scream.

Harry saw a house elf wearing a three-piece suit and a top hat and black shiny shoes. Running towards Johnny screaming over and over." oh my god dude you're dead, you're fucking dead. Which goddess did you fucking piss off. It had to be one of your ex's she must have murdered you dude you're fucking dead oh my god and she sent me to hell with you. dude where in hell were totally in hell . I wonder how we both died ," the house elf yelled. "My poor sister your poor mother oh my God who's going to take care of them were the only two sane people in that family."

Johnny screamed "Alfred calm down what the hell are you talking about? "

"that's exactly it man we're in hell we're fucking dead. I went down to the kitchens to kill something for breakfast and then I ran into them there's hundreds of them maybe even thousands. they're all down there cooking and cleaning, scrubbing away at their pots and pans . and singing fucking singing can you believe it they're fucking singing, smiling, they're like little Oompa Loompas but yet they're more deranged and singing that I mention this singing, singing away with their crooked teeth Jesus Christ haven't they ever heard of a dentist. shit they even got potions for that kind of thing man, they took one look at me all pointed their fingers and said Dobby Dobby over and over what the fuck is a Dobby. I was surrounded by inbred little demons I swear it. no wonder our ancestors left fucking England they're all inbred. the house elf grew louder and louder. dude we have to get out of here while we still can or we will turn into one of them I just know it. they kept calling me. What the fuck is a Dobby."

" Alfred calm down I don't understand, you've been making me meals for months. and you just now found out what's going on in the kitchens."

" of course dude I've been cooking all your stuff from Home. if I don't see my sister on a regular basis she'll go ape shit. You know that, someone had to stay home and watch mother and my sister after you moved to freaking magical Disneyland. with its freaking magical castle. Hey Dude you've been here I've been there dealing with all of their shit , all of these months. I'm the one who got screwed over in this deal, and now we're dead. So thank you very fucking much."

after that last statement silence rang in the room. professor McGonagall's eyes were watering up, both of her hands over her mouth. Draco's mouth was as wide as his eyes. blaze look like he had to go take another piss. And Neville had disappeared from the room,

and Harry was standing there in the middle of the room. staring at the two arguing back and forth. silence seem to stretch on forever. And then harry raised his hand and said" I might be able to help."

Johnny just stared at him, as Harry said out loud "Dobby," there was a pop and a second house elf appeared. "did the great Harry Potter call for Dobby."

and then with a shout Alfred said "holy shit its a fucking hippie."

As Alfred looked him over Dobby just turned and stared at Alfred his eyes growing wide. As the two house elves looked each other up and down. and then everyone heard blaze in the background saying it's not going to end well I just knew it. . there was Dobby standing beside Harry, with two socks on his ears as a hat. A red knitted sweater with a lightning bolt in the middle. 1 lime green neon sock. On one foot, and on the other side a dark purple sock with the initials of Albus Dumbledore . Running down the ankle. Alfred looked back up at Johnny, and

Alfred said "look at the poor bastard. He was attacked by grandmothers. in the middle of their knitting circle. He couldn't fend for himself. I won't handle this kind of abuse on my own. If I go you go. if we're not dead I'll kill you myself. did you knock up one of your ex's is that why you left the country. Its okay you can tell me now. I'll forgive you, I swear to god I'm not going to babysit. You're bad enough as it is, just think about that poor woman, with that poor child. She doesn't even know she's raising the Antichrist. "

Johnny screamed "Alfred shut up I didn't knock up one of my ex's."

as Alfred took a step back from Johnny and looked at him sideways ." oh my god did you kill one of them, is that why we had to leave the country. because you killed one of your crazy, deranged, Bitchie, ex's . I'm not denying some of them deserved it. But damn Christ man what did you do? why the fuck would anyone take this job. oh I get it your uncle is the devil. You must have pissed him off. you didn't make some kind of deal with him. did you sign any documents was there blood involved. did you check the details the devil is in the details did you ask him questions. do you even know what you signed up for and ,why the fuck would you, bring me along for the ride. some friend you are. "

and after that last statement, the empty bedroom door started to open, with Neville walking out of it and the sound of a toilet flushing in the background Neville's face was beet red, Neville looked over at blaze and said" is it done yet I don't think I can handle anymore. "

blaze said "you don't want to be out here for this it is getting worse. I may need to borrow your toilet if they keep it up. I wonder if you can die from laughter."

Neville said "I don't know but I was pretty close.."

Alfred looked over at the two boys, "you too little shit's think this is funny. Well do you, Johnny just lost his soul to the fucking devil. Knocked up one of his crazy ex girlfriends and may or may not have killed her. And Here I am stuck in hell with him." As Alfred looked around the room he said" wait a second there's more boys here then there was earlier. Dude did you switch teams? Are u all like gay now dude? Did you give up on all of those crazy Biches ,holy shit man these boys look a little young for you., is that why you took a job at a school damn 's kind of fucked up if you think about it."

Johnny screamed "Alfred shut the fuck up."

And then Alfred cast a spell at Johnny. And screamed, "you idiot you fucking moron. You god damn nitwit, shit man how fucking stupid are you. This spell says you bonded yourself to the castle. You are out of your fucking mind aren't you. Do you even realize what you've done. Fucking dangerous this is for you. You just imprisoned yourself in here dude. for the rest of your life, and maybe even after death. shit your uncle is the devil isn't he."

Johnny reach down held onto Alfred shoulders and shook him violently until his top hat fell off. "Alfred keep your mouth shut."

Alfred responded by saying, "I'm the only sane one between us . fuck no I should be doing all the talking for you. Do you know what you've gotten yourself into do you realize how hard its going to be for me to get you out of this."

" Alfred I signed up for this job, "

once again Alfred screamed "you did what you signed up you volunteered you did this of your own free will". Alfred shook Johnny off of him and took several steps back." gone gone man you're fucking gone. shit dude Peter Pan couldn't find all of those marbles you lost"

" Goddammit Alfred just go home and calm down I am fine. "

"ok ok I'll go home and calm down as he pointed his finger at Johnny and when I get back we're going to have a long fucking discussion about how badly you have fucked up. "

And with a large pop, alfred was gone. And two seconds later alfred was right back in the room , with his nose right in front of one of the walls. Alfred screamed "what the fuck." Turned around and saw everyone he had just tried to leave. and then he tried another time to go home , and once again he reappeared on the opposite side of the room. and with a little voice in a smile on his face Alfred said" how do you want it. "

Johnny said" how do I want what,"

Alfred said "how do you want to die. Because I'm going to fucking kill you. I can't go home because now this is Home. you commanded me to go home and I appeared here. so I thought I'd give you the option of choosing how you're going to die. and then I have to figure out how I'm going to commit suicide. because I don't think I can live like this."

at the word suicide everyone in the room cringed. but Alfred didn't seem to Notice. "you know what Johnny I knew you're crazy I totally knew it I knew it the day. you try to defuse a bomb with a pair of scissors bubble gum in a roll of tin foil and at the time I thought that was insane. But no you had to go and out do yourself." Alfred looked around the room, and said "this is it this is what you've settled for. are you suffering from shell shock man, is your post traumatic stress that bad. is there a princess in this fucking castle I don't know about that you're banging on a regular basis. Cuz I see no other reason for you to fucking be here, and there's certainly no reason for you to call this place home. You haven't even been here long enough, for that particular spell to kick in. oh I almost forgot, That you bonded yourself to the castle. fucking blood magic go figure, that wood give you enough time.. How do you want me to kill you. I don't have to do it myself I can hire you a hooker. she could kill you during sex I could least be nice about it."

"Alfred I don't know what's going on. But would you please shut the hell up. Just give me a moment to think. just take the spare bedroom and go in there and calm the hell down I'll be in to talk to you in a little bit."

as alfred was getting ready to walk past Harry and Dobby, Dobby stepped away from Harry. and asked Alfred "what are you wearing."

Alfred spun his top hat around in his hand place it on top of his head pointed at his top hat pointed at his polished shoes and Alfred said "I'm wearing sexy. this is sexy. Therefore I am damn sexy." Alfred looked at Professor McGonagall and said" I have a question for you why are all the elves in this castle dress like fucking peasants. And appear to be dumb as dogshit.."

as the professor said "excuse me? "

Johnny jumped in "Alfred go to the damn room. and set it up however you want. it appears it's going to be yours for a while."

Dobby looked up at Johnny, and said "I think that rooms too big for him."

Alfred turned and said ," that's just about the right size room for me. my ego is not as big is Johnny's. but I'm not going to live in some damn closet." And then Alfred stalked off into the room and slammed the door behind him. everyone stopped and stared at Johnny, he was just looking at the floor. then started to walk over towards the table sat down at it put his hands on his temples and just kept saying it's going to be a long day. Johnny stopped and looked at the professor and said" can I go back to bed now." And then all four boys laughed at him. Bringing a smile to even Johnny's face

Professor McGonagall just said, "you've just had a rough start to your day Johnny. as soon as we get some breakfast in you you'll feel better. "

Johnny looked up at the professor and said" I think Alfred's a little pissed at me right now." all for boys gave a small laugh, and

Draco said that's just a little pissed? I would hate to see, but before he could finish what he was saying Professor McGonagall said" Mr Malfoy language please. "

"sorry professor,"

then Dobby spoke up "I can get everyone breakfast." then there was a pop and Dobby was gone,.

Professor McGonagall turned and looked at all the boys. "We have some things to discuss, as we wait for breakfast. "

and with those words leaving professor McGonagall's mouth the somber mood slowly returned to the room.

draco was the first to speak up," where is my wand."

Johnny answered him," I have it and , well you're not going to get it back for a little bit. "

and with Draco's patented sarcasm he said" and why not."

and Johnny said in a sarcastic tone," because you decided to join The suicidal club. which means you don't get your wand. until I know you can handle it. "

Draco's temper started to show. "and just who are you to decide when I'm able to handle my own wand back?"

with an angry look on Johnny's face he pulled up his sleeves exposing the black wrist guards. as he popped off the straps on both of his wrist guards exposing his wrists there for everyone to see. on each wrist with a deep jagged X of scar tissue. Johnny gave all the boys a fake smile. and said in a sarcastic tone." as you can see I'm a former member of the club. and as a former member of the club. now I can give you the courtesy of doing this the hard way or the easy way. now the easy way is quick and dirty. and after we do it the easy way several weeks later I will needle at you until I actually get what I need out of you. And what you're going to need out of yourself. until I understand everything that went wrong and why. or we can do it the hard way, which is going to take me a damn long time. Because you're both stubborn as hell. which will involve a lot of time with you hanging out with me me asking you questions over and over that you won't want to answer. but you will sooner or later especially if you want your wand back."

Draco said "fine I'll take quick and dirty." Draco looked at Harry and said "ok Potter how about you?"

harry just looked down at the table and said" I don't know. "

Draco spoke up "come on Potter quick and dirty let's get this over with."

then Johnny slammed his hand down on the table. and said" that is not how it's done at this table. my house my rules", and at that last statement draco/harry and Neville all looked down at the table in embarrassment, Johnny took in the instant reaction from the three boys and glanced at the professor noticing that she was watching them as well as Blaze.. as Johnny spoke up, he said "at this table you do not use last names. you do not use titles. You do not use nicknames. everyone here will use their first name and when they speak to someone they will use that person's first name. do you understand me Draco. this goes for everyone who sits at this table." and before Draco could either do or say anything Johnny said" and that does not mean you get the privilege of standing up and walking away. Understood? "Johnny had all four boys attention. as he spoke up, "in my house you will not lie to each other you will not lie to yourself. you speak the truth even if it hurts someone. and even if it's the truth you do not want to hear. am I understood."

as one all 4 boys said "yes sir."

once again Johnny slammed his hand down on the table." Johnny my name is Johnny my name is Johnny my name is Johnny. Did I say it enough times. You call me Johnny. "and then he snapped his black wrist guards back on and rolled down his sleeves.

"now Draco since you volunteered for quick and dirty let me show you how it's done. I want the top 4 reasons why you did what you did last night. I want the main reason why you decided to do it that night in particular. after you get done answering this four questions I will ask you three more. " and with a mean sarcastic tone Johnny said ," now Draco show me what you got and spit it out quickly."

Draco reach down in his pocket pulled out a envelope. and threw it across the table at Johnny. and said "almost all of my reasons are right there."

as Johnny opened and read the letter he said "I don't understand. it says here your father has step down as head of the family. since he's been imprisoned, and you are now the head of the Malfoy family ."

" as the head of the Malfoy family my father expects me to take the dark mark, to finance the Death Eaters. and all that goes along with it. that is reason one. how about my whole family is falling apart I can't handle the stress. That's reason 2, reason 3 I don't want to be a part of this damn war. Or at the least I don't want to be fighting for their side. even if P… Harry thinks I'm in junior Death Eater in waiting. and the fourth reason why did it on that particular night. it was the night the letter arrived and Potter was there, and he looked like he was about to do the same thing. I decided I didn't want to die alone is that fucking good enough for you Johnny."

as Professor McGonagall prepared to say something about language Johnny held up his hand and cut her off. has Johnny spoke up" will fucking done Draco well fucking done. Quick and dirty. See how easy it was to open your damn mouth and say something, about the shit going on around you. maybe if you would have said something earlier we wouldn't be in this fucking situation." and in Johnny's tone drop back to normal speaking voice. as he said "time for three more questions. are you still going to try to kill yourself ? do you think your life could become better than what it is? do you believe me when I tell you I'm going to help you get through this?"

" no I decided not to off myself Johnny. of course my life could get better it's in the fucking gutter now, the only way is up from here isn't it? and No I don't believe you when you say you're going to help me. why would you I'm a fucking Malfoy. you wanted the truth right? I don't trust you ,are you okay with that did I hurt your feelings Johnny?"

as Johnny spoke up" no you didn't hurt my feelings. and apparently you forgot your sitting at my table. there's no Malfoy's at my table. however I do see a Draco, and just because you do not believe in me does not mean I do not believe in you. come on Draco didn't you know I'm a great fucking guy I'm the life of the party we're going to get along fantastically. even if my one fatal flaw is I can't keep a girlfriend." as Johnny said all this part of it was serious and the last part was full of sarcasm. even blaze and Neville smiled at that last part.

And then there was a soft pop, as Dobby arrived with the food appearing on the table. as Johnny said all "great I've been starving all morning. I'm seriously not a morning person. it really didn't help my mood that Alfred decided to lose his mind today. and started to act like Sarah, I seriously hope it's not contagious."

as Neville spoke up "who's Sarah,"

" o that's Alfred sister. she's a little crazy, that's why we have her taken care of my mother. she's crazy as well. believe it or not they get along wonderfully. crazy people always get along better together. they don't think they're crazy when they hang out with their own kind. that's why me and Alfred get along so well can't you tell."

blaze and Neville laughed, at that statement. as everyone was putting food on their plate except for Harry . and draco was just giving everyone the evil eye and pushing food around on his plate and taking small bites here and there. and then everyone had seemed to notice, that Harry had not put any food on his plate. as Minerva was getting ready to say something Johnny raised his hand and stopped her once again.

Johnny asked Harry if he was hungry. and he shook his head no . Johnny asked him "are you used to sitting at a kitchen table this small and eating food with just a couple people."

harry said" no I'm not, normally it's the Great Hall."

Johnny said "what's the name of that elf that delivered us our food?"

Harry spoke up and said "his name is Dobby."

then Johnny spoke up and said "hey, Dobby can you come here. "and with a small pop the house elf appeared by his side.

Dobby said "the stone man calls for me? "

Johnny smiled at the nickname the house elf called him." yes I did would you please do me a favor, will you put a small table and chairs in that guest room. so Harry can eat at it. In peace and quiet, I think the poor lad has a headache. can you take a full plate, and something to drink in there for him in his room." and with a small pop he had disappeared retrieved a small table and chairs. Pops back by Harry Potter side and said "Harry's meal is now in his room. will there be anything else? that I can get for the great Harry Potter or the stone man. "

Johnny smiled once again and said "please call me Johnny. You are only allowed to call me Johnny. Is that understood, "

Dobby shook his head up and down. And said "yes sir Johnny."

Johnny shook his head "no and said its just Johnny no sir nothing else but Johnny do you understand. "

The little elf said" yes Johnny. I understand "and with a pop he disappeared.

is Johnny looked across the table he said "your meal is in your room. Would you please try to go eat some of it." Harry stood up slowly and walked towards his room. and then Johnny's voice rang out, "Harry please leave your door open. it's the only thing I ask of you right now. and tomorrow will you try to sit at the table and eat with us."

Harry did not speak he just left the door open as he walked in to eat his meal in peace and quiet.

Johnny looked at Draco he said would you like to eat your meal in your room as well? or would you prefer to stay out here with the rest of us. "as Johnny said: I would prefer you to stay. But if you feel the need to go I won't stop you. "Draco just stared at him looked down at his plate and continued to eat small pieces of his breakfast.

then Professor McGonagall spoke up," after breakfast me and Johnny have to go to a staff meeting and then we will be back. when we come back we will bring your things, you will be staying in Johnny's quarters for the next several days."

as Draco looked up and said "why."

Johnny's answer was "suicidal Club remember, don't worry blaze and Neville will be here as well. come on Draco it won't be that bad" Johnny tease." I'll introduce you to Ozzy, and while I'm at it maybe a Led Zeppelin. and if you're really good a little Metallica." Johnny cocked his head to the side. stared at Draco for a moment. and said "yeah definitely you are definitely a Metallica. You just don't know it yet, "

as draco looked up and said "what the hell is a Metallica."

Johnny just smiled and said "you'll know it when you hear it."

as breakfast was winding down Minerva stood from the table. "Johnny are you prepared for the staff meeting?"

Johnny said "yes professor, I just have to grab my coat." And prepared to walk out the door. Johnny yells for Alfred

he popped into the center of the room, and Alfred yelled" you realize you're fucking crazy right. that I've been taking orders from a crazy man. which means I'm crazy as well. and we're both crazy and in hell ."

Johnny interrupted Alfred, and said "make sure the boys don't kill each other. if you let them kill each other I won't let you kill me is that understood."

Alfred just raised his hand and flipped Johnny off.

Johnny said "okay just checking will be back in a little bit." and then the two left his quarters, and they headed off to the staff meeting


End file.
